Mon pire ennemi
by sachiko02
Summary: Deux familles ennemi, mais en est-il pareil pour tout le monde ?


**Auteur : Sachiko02**

**Personnages : pas de moi mais l'histoire si lol**

**Note : histoire que j'ai écrite en 2009, je ne la trouve pas terrible mais je la publie quand même, on ne sait jamais elle pourrait plaire**

**Question : à votre avis faut-il une suite ou pas ?  
**

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et le jeune Neji Hyugga commençait seulement sa journée, il est vrai que pour un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans il n'est pas évident de vivre comme cela mais sa famille est habituait comme ça depuis de nombreuses générations. La famille Hyugga est l'une des meilleures familles chasseurs de démons dans le pays. Ils sont en rivalités constantes avec la famille Sabaku, surtout entre leurs deux éléments les plus forts, Gaara et Neji.

Le jeune Hyugga détestait cordialement le jeune Gaara mais ça aucun membre de la famille ne savait pour quelle raison. Neji est un superbe jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux presque blancs. Personnes n'osait trop l'approcher, car il avait un caractère horrible, sauf peut-être Hinata sa cousine qu'il lui ressemblait, osait l'approcher et même lui parler. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu en bas dans le salon il lui fit un semblant de sourire

- je vois que tu es de bonne humeur ce matin mon cher cousin

- bonjour Hinata

- comment vas-tu ?

- ça va et toi ?

- je vais bien, alors tu commences une nouvelle mission aujourd'hui ?

- oui

- je vois que tu es toujours aussi loquace

- ça sert à quoi de parler pour ne rien dire ?

- à faire une conversation, lui tira la langue Hinata

- toujours aussi mâture à ce que je vois, soupira Neji

- tu sais que tu n'es pas drôle

- que veux-tu que cela me fasse ?

Hinata regarda son cousin, il était bien dommage que celui-ci soit aussi méprisant car toutes les filles le suivaient là où il allait. Mais à part la chasse, rien ne l'intéressait vraiment et Hinata ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pût lui arriver. Il n'en parlait à personne et on n'avait intérêt à ne pas y poser la question sinon il se mettait en colère et ça il fallait l'éviter car un Neji en colère ce n'était pas beau à voir. Hinata se tourna en soupirant, elle se demandait si quelqu'un arriverait à le faire changer ?

- si tu veux je peux venir avec toi ?

- tu sais très bien que je travail seul

- écoute Neji, tu fais comment si tu tombes sur un groupe d'ennemi ?

- je me débrouille seul depuis que j'ai l'âge pour chasser et avoir un coéquipier ça me gênerait plutôt qu'autre chose

- même moi ? Demanda Hinata

- surtout toi

Hinata écarquilla les yeux et regarda Neji avec les yeux pleins de larmes

- puisque je te gêne tant que ça je préfère te laisser seul comme le crétin que tu es !

Neji regarda sa cousine partir en pleurant, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas que durant les combats il est besoin de s'inquiéter pour qui sue se soit surtout qu'Hinata était l'une des personnes à qu'il tenait le plus et ça il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il soupira, prit son manteau ainsi que ses armes qu'il avait préparé et sortit sans rien ne dire à personne.

Il enfourcha sa moto et partit en direction du sud là où se trouvait sa mission, il avait toujours aimé la vitesse et c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était acheté ce bijou. Il aimait aussi travailler seul car comme ça personne ne pouvait voir la colère qu'il l'habitait lorsqu'il exécutait un démon. Aujourd'hui il devait éliminer des loups-garous et c'était une mission des plus faciles sauf pour le nombre qui semblait y avoir. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le lieu où il devait se rendre il découvrit que tous les loups-garous avaient été massacrés.

Il y en avait qui étaient éventrés, d'autres décapités et les plus malchanceux d'entre eux étaient en pièces. Neji se demandait qui avait bien pût faire une telle chose ? Lorsqu'il entendit un rire glacial dans la forêt

- je vois que comme toujours tu arrives en retard

- je peux savoir ce que tu fou ici ?

- à ton avis ? Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser un incapable comme toi faire ce genre de boulot

- car il est vrai que toi tu te crois plus fort que moi Gaara ?

- oh c'est qu'il se rebifferait le petit ?

- n'essaye pas de me provoquer, cela ne marchera pas !

- tu sais que tu étais plus drôle avant ? Soupira Gaara

Celui-ci sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de Neji qui eu un sourire aux coins des lèvres

- tu sais que tu aurais pût m'attendre

- tu étais long et je m'ennuyais, expliqua Gaara

- désolé mais Hinata ne voulait pas me lâcher

- tu penses qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ?

- je ne pense pas mais il faut faire attention car sinon on n'est dans de beaux draps

- pourquoi ne pas simplement leur dire qu'on est amis ?

- jamais de la vie ! S'énerva Neji

- comme tu veux mais arrête de t'énerver sur moi comme ça

- désolé mais je trouve cette situation invivable, soupira Neji

- ah ce point là ?

- oui, faire semblant de te détester tout ça parce que nos clans respectifs ne s'entendent pas deviens insupportable

- pourtant cela devrait être facile pour toi non ?

- mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas parce que je me renferme sur moi-même que ça devrait être plus simple que pour un autre !

- dis donc tu es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, soupira Gaara

- je sais mais je ne supporte plus le fait de te voir comme un voleur

- je sais mais on n'y peut rien

Neji n'en revenait toujours pas, si on lui avait dit il y a un an qu'il serait ami avec le fils aîné de la famille ennemi à son clan, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais il y a un an de cela Gaara l'avait sauvé des griffes d'un vampire et s'il n'avait pas été là, il serait mort à cette heure-ci et la seule chose que Gaara lui avait répondu était qu'il en avait juste envie. Neji eu un léger sourire, le temps passait trop vite, cela faisait un an que ça c'était passé et Neji n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rendre la pareil à son ami

- a quoi penses-tu ?

- le jour où on est devenu ami

- j'ai eu pitié de toi c'est tout

- oui c'est ce que tu dis, rigola Neji

Il regarda Gaara, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il avait eu pitié de lui mais Neji savait que c'était faux car à chaque mission il essayait de se voir rien que pour le plaisir de voir l'autre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient ennemis au départ mais maintenant c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Il soupira car il savait qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir se séparer

- je pense que je vais y aller

- déjà ? S'étonna Gaara

Ne voulant pas répondre, Neji enfourcha sa moto et partit en direction de chez lui mais quand partirait cette sensation ? L'envie de le voir, de lui parler et même de le toucher ! Neji en avait assez, si cela continuer il ne pourrait plus se voir. De peur de faire quelque chose d'irréparable. Déjà le fait de le voir en secret était une trahison envers le clan Hyugga mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de le voir et c'est tout. Une fois revenu chez lui, il s'installa directement dans ses quartiers, cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'il était arrivé qu'Hinata pénétra dans sa chambre

- je peux te parler Neji ?

- bien sûr, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire

- je…je sais mais cela ne va pas te plaire

- dit toujours, on verra

- eh bien j'ai reçu l'ordre de te suivre et c'est ce que j'ai fait

Neji arrêta de respirer et se tourna vers sa cousine

- que viens-tu de dire ?

- je vous ai vu, fut la réponse d'Hinata

- et ?

- à quoi joues-tu Neji ? Demanda la jeune femme

- ça ne te regarde pas

- je ne suis pas allée le dire à mon père

- et alors ? Fronça les sourcils Neji

- je voudrai des explications car je sais que si tu fais ça c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison, n'est ce pas ?

- je ne vois pas pourquoi je te devrais des explications, si tu veux dire ce que tu as vu à ton père vas-y ne te gène pas

- je ne le ferais pas

- pourquoi ?

- tu es comme un frère pour moi et je te fais confiance

- merci Hinata

- mais fait attention à toi, père t'a à l'œil et je ne sais pas pourquoi

- ne t'inquiète pas je suis toujours prudent et tu le sais

- oui je le sais mais je ne serais certainement pas la seule à te surveiller et ça aussi tu le sais

- je le connais, comme je suis l'un des futurs héritiers il me surveille de prés

- tu comptes faire quoi de cette information ?

- rien, s'il veut me faire suivre il n'a qu'à le faire, cela ne me dérange pas

- mais pour toi et Gaara ? Demanda inquiète Hinata

- ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, je fais ce que je veux et je pense que ça ton père le sais déjà non ?

- oui et c'est pour ça qu'il te fait suivre

- merci de m'avoir mis au courant Hinata, mais maintenant j'aimerais être seul si ça ne te dérange pas d'accord ?

Hinata laissa donc seul son cousin, celui-ci ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour ne pas être surpris en présence de Gaara mais il se promit de trouver un moyen. Il peaufina son rapport et décida de le donner en main propre à leur chef c'est-à-dire le père d'Hinata. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de celui-ci et frappa à la porte

- entrez

- bonjour mon oncle, voici mon rapport

- veux-tu bien t'asseoir Neji

- oui mon oncle

Neji s'installa en face de son oncle sans rien laissé paraître de son stress

- que me voulez-vous ?

- j'ai une mission pour toi

- comme vous voudrez et quelle est-elle ?

- il faut que tu partes au nord du pays pour tuer tout un village infesté de vampires

- tout un village ?

- oui cela pose t-il un problème ?

- même les femmes et les enfants ont été infectés ?

- oui même les femmes et les enfants

- vous savez pourtant que je n'accepte pas ce genre de travail

- étant l'un des potentiels héritiers tu dois effectuer plusieurs travaux différents

- oui mais …

- tu refuses un ordre venant directement du chef ?

- non mon oncle

- donc comme je disais tu vas aller dans ce village et tuer tout le monde, tu es d'accord ?

- j'exécuterais vos ordres mon oncle, s'inclina Néji

- bien, maintenant tu peux disposer

- oui mon oncle

Neji s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, il savait pour quelle raison son oncle lui donnait ce genre de mission. Il le surveillait et voulait savoir s'il pouvait compter sur lui. Il était sûr d'une chose, il ne croiserait pas Gaara et ça il fallait mieux car si on les voyait ensemble ils auraient de sérieux problèmes. Il était en train de faire sa valise lorsque son père entra dans ses appartements

- comment vas-tu mon fils ?

- bien père mais je crains malheureusement que je dois repartir dans l'heure qui suit

- oui je sais, mon frère m'a mis au courant pour ta mission et es-tu sûr que ça va aller ?

- pourquoi cela n'irait pas ?

- car la famille Sabaku risque aussi d'être dans le coin

- ah bon ? Je croyais que pour ce genre de mission il ne faisait appel qu'à une seule famille de chasseur ?

- ils ont préféré faire appel aux meilleures familles pour que le travail soit bien fait

- je fais toujours du bon travail, répondit simplement Néji

- tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas être accompagné ? Cela pourrait devenir dangereux

- ne vous inquiétez pas père, j'ai toujours travaillé seul et ça ne va pas changé aujourd'hui

- je sais mais fait attention quand même

- oui père

Après une accolade de la part de son père, ce qui surprit Neji, celui-ci laissa seul son fils. Il espérait qu'Hinata ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle avait vue, une seule chose le fit sourire, il avait de grandes chances de croiser Gaara. Mais comment allait-il pouvoir se voir s'il était toujours surveillé ? Il alla voir sa cousine dès que sa valise fut prête. Il la trouva dans le salon seule, lorsqu'elle le vit elle écarquilla les yeux

- Neji ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- je voudrais te parler, c'est possible ?

- oui bien sûr mais pas ici

- d'accord

Il suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à dans sa chambre, une fois arrivé elle le fit asseoir sur l'une des chaises de son bureau et elle se mit en face de lui

- alors que voulais-tu me demander ?

- est-ce encore toi qui dois me surveiller lors de ma prochaine mission ?

- pourquoi ? Tu comptes le revoir ?

- peut-être

- écoute Neji, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée

- je ne savais pas que tu pensais à ma place maintenant

- je suis désolé mais je ne voudrais pas que tu es des problèmes avec mon père

- n'ai crainte ça n'arrivera pas, alors cela sera toi ou non ?

- normalement oui, soupira la jeune fille

- comment ça normalement ? S'inquiéta Neji

- eh bien rien n'oblige mon père à ne mettre que moi sur ce genre de mission

- et je présume que tu ne peux pas le savoir avant de les avoir en face de toi, n'est ce pas ?

- désolé Neji mais là je ne peux rien faire pour toi

- merci quand même

Il sortit de la chambre d'Hinata, pris sa valise et cette fois-ci prit sa voiture. Il adorait y aller en moto mais lorsqu'il avait de longues missions il préférait quand même le confort de sa voiture. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était encore assez tôt et il arriverait certainement avant la tombée de la nuit. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas la nuit mais les vampires avaient tendance eux à sortir la nuit. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de mission, allé massacrer des femmes et des enfants alors qu'à la base ils étaient innocents. Il trouvait ça insupportable ! Il mit deux bonnes heures pour arriver à destination, jamais il n'avait trouvé le temps aussi court. Comment pourrait-il tuer des enfants même s'il savait qu'ils n'étaient plus humains. Il se mit à l'abri dans une espèce de forêt qui se trouvait aux alentours du village, il sursauta lorsqu'on posa une main sur son épaule

- Neji Hyugga qui a la trouille ! Si on me l'avait dit je ne l'aurais pas cru

- non mais ça ne va pas Gaara !

- en plus tu es susceptible ?

- la ferme ! S'énerva Neji

Celui-ci s'en alla vers sa voiture pour en sortir ses armes

- je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur

- je n'ai pas eu peur, j'ai juste été surpris

- si tu veux

- et au faite que fais-tu là ? demanda Neji

- on n'a demandé à ma famille de s'occuper de cette mission, donc je suis venu

- à ta famille aussi ?

- oui pourquoi ? Demanda étonné Gaara

- tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'on nous envoie toujours tous les deux sur les mêmes missions ?

- je ne vois pas pourquoi nos familles…

Neji vit Gaara tomber inconscient devant lui. Que se passait-il ? Qu'arrivait-il à Gaara ? Neji s'approcha de lui et vit qu'il avait une aiguille à la du cou. Il attrapa Gaara par les épaules et essaya de le réveiller

- Gaara ? Gaara ? Réveilles-toi !

Aucune réponse, Neji prit immédiatement une décision, il devait le ramener chez lui. Même si cela devait poser des problèmes, il ne pouvait pas laisser Gaara dans cet état. Il l'amena tant bien que mal jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois arrivé à celle-ci il voulu examiner Gaara mais quelqu'un le tira à l'arrière

- lâche-moi !

- qu'essayes-tu de faire Neji ?

- et toi Hinata, pourquoi m'empêches-tu de l'aider ?

- car c'est un ordre de mon père

- je n'en n'ai rien à foutre !

Il poussa sa cousine en arrière

- tu nt peux pas faire ça Neji

- et pourquoi ça ?

- car mon père te reniera sinon

- comme je te l'ai déjà dit je n'en n'ai rien à faire

- alors à quoi sa sert tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?

- que veux-tu dire par là ?

- rien, laisse tomber

Elle le laissa seul, Neji se demandait ce qu'elle voulait dire mais pour le moment il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Gaara. Il se pencha vers lui, prit sa température et vit qu'il avait de la fièvre, il le déshabilla et passa une serviette qu'il avait humidifié préalablement sur le torse de son ami. Celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas. Neji espérait que celui-ci ne soit pas empoisonné car il ne serait pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Il installa mieux son ami et décida d'aller voir une amie à lui qui était médecin et il espérait bien qu'elle puisse l'aider. Une fois qu'il serait sûr que Gaara soit hors de danger, il irait voir Hinata pour avoir quelques explications.

Il espérait que ce n'était pas un coup de sa famille car sinon il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Il s'installa au volant et prit la direction de chez Sakura, il voulait vraiment qu'elle puisse les aider. Il soupira car il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il aidait Gaara alors qu'il était censé être ennemi. Mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse mourir, après une heure de route il entendit un gémissement à l'arrière de la voiture, il regarda dans le rétroviseur et vit que Gaara avait ouvert les yeux

- Gaara ça va ?

- que m'ait-il arrivé ? Demanda difficilement Gaara

- tu as reçu une aiguille certainement empoisonnée et là on va voir un médecin pour te soigner

- pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- je n'ai aucune envie de te voir mourir

- pourtant on est ennemi non ?

- pas pour moi

Lorsque Neji regarda en arrière Gaara c'était rendormi mais cette fois-ci il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Neji soupira de soulagement, puisque Gaara avait réussi à parler il espérait qu'il ne soit pas trop empoisonné. Ils arrivèrent enfin après deux heures de trajet, Neji sortit de la voiture et alla frapper à la porte de son amie, celle-ci entrouvrit la porte après trois coup de frappés

- Neji ? Que vies-tu faire ? Tu n'es pas en mission ?

- désolé de te déranger Sakura mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide

Le ton de Neji alarme Sakura et elle le suivit sans poser de questions. Lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme inconscient sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Neji elle fronça les sourcils

- ce n'est pas…

- s'il te plaît aide-le, je t'expliquerais après

Les deux jeunes gens prirent le malade et l'amenèrent à l'intérieur de la maison de Sakura. Une fois arrivé ils l'installèrent sur le canapé et Sakura commença à l'examiner et se tourna vers Neji

- pourrais-tu attendre dans la pièce d'à côté Neji

- hors de question ! Je reste avec lui

- comme tu voudras

Neji alla s'asseoir dans le coin de la pièce et attendit que son amie est finie d'examiner Gaara. La nuit commençait à se lever, lorsque Sakura venait de finie, elle alla rejoindre Neji pour le rassurer

- ton ami va s'e sortir mais il a été gravement empoisonné

- quel genre de poison ?

- j'ai bien peur que se soit celui préparé spécialement par ta famille

- je m'en doutais

- et encore une chose

- laquelle ?

- il ne pourra pas bouger pendant un moment et tu devras t'en occuper

- pas de problème

- mais pas ici, expliqua simplement Sakura

- je sais, ne t'inquiète pas si tu m(aides à le déplacer je m'en irais tout de suite

- pour aller où ?

- je n'en sais rien, soupira Neji

- si tu veux je te prête ma maison de vacance car là il n'y à personne ne qui pourra vous déranger

- tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? S'étonna Neji

- oui, pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

- car si ma famille apprend que tu aides un ennemi et maintenant un traître, tu risquerais de mourir

- aucun danger, ils savent bien que je suis neutre donc je ne suis ni pour ta famille ni pour celle de Gaara

- donc tu savais qui il était

- bien sûr que oui, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pour quelle raison tu veux l'aider

- ça ne regarde que moi

- comme tu voudras

Sakura l'aida à installer Gaara dans sa voiture et il pût enfin partir, il espérait seulement que personne les suivaient. Il suivit à la lettre le plan que Sakura lui avait fourni avant de partir pour aller à sa maison de vacance. Il espérait que c'était vraiment un coin isolé pour que celui-ci soit tranquille et qu'il puisse soigner Gaara.

Lorsqu'il arriva il ne fut pas déçu, c'était une magnifique demeure loin de tout. Il remarqua que Sakura avait vraiment bon goût, il savait maintenant qu'il serait en sécurité mais dès que Gaara serait rétabli il irait régler ses comptes avec sa famille. Il descendit de sa voiture, alla chercher Gaara et se dirigea vers la maison. Une fois arrivé devant la porte il sortir la clé de sa poche et la mit dans l'une des serrures, la porte enfin ouverte il se dirigea dans l'une des chambres que lui avait indiqué Sakura et y installa Gaara.

Une fois fait, il alla dans la cuisine se préparer quelque chose à manger car il mourait de faim. Il se demanda quand Gaara sortirait de sa léthargie ? Car depuis l'autre fois il n'avait pas une seule fois ouvert les yeux. Pourquoi sa famille voulait-elle le tuer ? D'accord ils étaient ennemis mais de là à tuer il y avait des limites ! Neji sortit son portable de son sac et décida de le rallumer, comme il se doutait il y avait plusieurs appels en absence ainsi que des messages. Il supposait que c'était sa famille mais il était hors de question de leur répondre, il l'éteignit de nouveau et s'en débarrasserait plus tard. Il se prépara un repas avec ce qu'il trouva dans les placards, une fois son repas fini il alla s'installer au chevet de Gaara. Il lui prit la main, celle-ci était moite et sans qu'il s'en rende compte il s'endormit.

Plus tard dans la nuit il fut réveillé en sursaut par un petit rire, il releva la tête et vit que Gaara avait son regard fixait sur leurs mains jointes

- je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? S'énerva Neji

- rien, je suis juste étonné

- je ne vois pas ce qui à d'étonnant

- tu m'as sauvé, fut la réponse de Gaara

Neji n'osait pas le regarder, comment lui expliquer que pour lui ils n'étaient plus ennemis ? Il regarda à nouveau Gaara, celui-ci avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres

- je ne vois pas pourquoi cela t'étonne

- on n'est censé être ennemi non ? Demanda perplexe Gaara

- comme je te l'ai déjà dit, toi et moi cela fait longtemps qu'on est plus ennemis

- on est quoi alors ?

- je ne sais pas, soupira Neji

- ce n'est pas simple n'est ce pas ?

Neji regarda Gaara, celui-ci avait l'air triste, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à mettre un mot sur leur relation ?

- je suis désolé pour ce qui t'arrive, reprit Neji

- ce n'est pas de ta faute à ce que je sache

- j(ai bien peur que si

- comment ça ? C'est toi qui m'a mit dans cet état ?

- non ! Bien sûr que non !

- alors pourquoi est-ce de ta faute ?

- je suis pratiquement sûr que la personne qui t'a attaqué fait partit de ma famille

- comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- Sakura a examiné le poison et elle affirme que celui-ci est fabriqué par ma famille

- ah

Neji ne savait pas quoi dire, d'accord le poison venait de la famille Hyugga mais lui ne souhaitait pas la mort de Gaara, mais comment lui faire comprendre alors qu'il était alité par sa faute ?

- tu ne voulais pas ma mort n'est ce pas ?

Neji regarda Gaara d'un air étonné, comment avait-il pût comprendre ce qu'il ressentait si facilement ?

- non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais

- donc tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, lui souri Gaara

Mais comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça ?

- ça t'étonne n'est ce pas ?

- de quoi ? Demanda Neji

- que je te connaisse aussi bien

- je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je serais étonné

- car c'est ce que tu pensais non ?

- pas vraiment

- hum

Neji soupira, il se demandait pourquoi il perdait toutes ses facultés face à une simple personne surtout que celle-ci venait de la famille ennemi à la sienne. Il soupira à nouveau et se leva, il fallait qu'il prenne l'air pour se changer les idées

- tu vas où ?

- je vais faire un tour mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne serais pas loin

- comme tu veux mais ne soit pas long, lui souri Gaara

Neji se précipita en dehors de la chambre et put enfin reprendre son souffle, que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite ? il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte car ses idées commençaient à s'embrouiller dans sa tête. Il allait descendre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, Gaara l'attira dans la chambre, le poussa dans le lit et se mit au dessus de lui

- qu'est ce que …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Gaara se posèrent sur les siennes. Neji se demandait ce qui se passait, il aurait dû le repousser, il le savait mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'aperçut même que leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et que Gaara poussait des gémissements. Il réagit lorsqu'il entendit son propre soupir d'aise. Il poussa Gaara sur le côté et sortit de la chambre sans rien dire. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça et surtout pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé ? il avait même apprécié ce baiser. Il sortit le la maison et partit faire un tour dans les alentours, il fallait qu'il trouve vite une solution pour ne pas rester seul avec Gaara, pour éviter le pire.

Il soupira car il ne trouva rien, il décida de rentrer au bout d'une bonne heure. Lorsqu'il arriva, Gaara l'attendait dans le canapé du salon

- tu ne devrais pas bouger, tu n'es pas totalement remit

- je voulais m'excuser

- je préfère oublier ce qui c'est passé, expliqua Neji

- pourquoi ?

- car on ne peut pas faire ce genre de chose, c'est tout

- tu trouves ça répugnant ?

- je n'ai pas dit ça

- alors tu as aimé ?

- je n'ai pas dit ça non plus

- alors quoi ? Tu vas l'occulter comme un simple incident ou une feuille de papier à la poubelle ?

- je suis désolé Gaara mais je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure dans la chambre

- alors quoi ! Tu vas le mettre au fond de ta mémoire ?

- peut-être

Neji vit Gaara se lever et il vit sortir de la pièce, Neji ne le rattrapa pas, il ne savait pas quoi penser mais il savait qu'il devait une réponse à Gaara car si lui avait été dans cette situation il aurait aimé avoir des réponses concrètes et pas des "je ne sais pas". Il s'installa dans le canapé et sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit, il fut réveillé par Gaara qui le secouait

- je crois qu'on a de la visite

Neji mit su temps à réagir

- que viens-tu de dire ?

- je pense que quelqu'un rôde autour de la maison

- tu en es sûr ?

- oui

Neji se leva, se frotta les yeux et alla voir à la fenêtre et ne vit personne

- comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- j'ai vu une jeune fille qui te ressemble trait pour trait dans la forêt

- ce n'est pas vrai !

- qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Gaara

- tu as dû apercevoir ma cousine Hinata et ça ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle

- ah bon ?

- elle est chargée de me surveille et elle m'a parut bizarre ces derniers jours

- elle s'inquiétait peut être pour toi

- peut être mais il va falloir que j'aille vérifier, va te cacher dans la chambre

- pourquoi faire ? Demanda perplexe Gaara

- tant que je ne sais pas qui à essayer de te tuer, je préfère te mettre à l'abri

- je ne suis pas un enfant

- non mas tu ne t'es pas encore remis du poison

- je ne …

- pas de discussion j'y vais !

Neji laissa seul Gaara, il savait que celui-ci était loin d'être un enfant mais il ne voulait pas le voir mort. Il tourna d'abord autour de la maison et ne trouva aucunes traces de sa cousine. Il savait que Gaara ne mentait pas mais il ne préférait pas le laisser trop longtemps tout seul. Lorsqu'il rentra il trouva Gaara mais pas seul, Hinata le tenait par derrière avec un couteau sous sa gorge

- si tu fais un pas de plus je le tue !

- pourquoi fais-tu ça Hinata ?

- tu fais plus attention à lui qu'à moi ! Hurla-t-elle

- de quoi parles-tu ? S'étonna Neji

- au début je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi car je pensais que ne t'intéressais à personne mais depuis qu'il est arrivé tu n'as d'yeux que pour Gaara

- ne dit pas de conneries Hinata !

- je dis des conneries ? Et le baiser que vous avez échangé, je l'ai imaginé ?

- comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

- je te suis et te surveilles depuis le début Neji et j'ai vu de mes propres yeux que j'avais raison

- ne soit pas ridicule Hinata, tu ne vas quand même pas le tuer pour cette raison ?

- pourquoi pas ? J'ai déjà essayé une fois non ?

- tu veux dire que le poison c'était toi ?

- oui mais comme j'ai mal visé il est toujours en vie

- lâche-le immédiatement ! S'énerva Neji

- que comptes-tu me faire sinon ?

- s'il arrive quoi que se soit à Gaara je te le ferais payer

- tu ne me fais pas peur Neji et lui là il doit disparaître !

- je t'ai dit de ne pas le toucher, commença à s'impatienter Neji

- c'est une mission que je dois faire et toi tu ne me laisse pas le choix car je ne suis pas une traître moi !

- moi non plus

- alors que fais-tu avec lui ?

Neji regarda tour à tour sa cousine et Gaara, celui-ci ne bougeait pas et il restait calme

- je l'aime bien c'est tout, fut la réponse de Neji

Neji vit sa cousine écarquiller les yeux

- tu l'aimes bien ? Toi ?

- en quoi cela t'étonne ? Demanda Neji

- tu es incapable d'aimer, tu l'as assez prouvé durant toutes ces années non ?

- qu'est ce qui t'a fait croire ça ?

- tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme tu le regardes, jamais tu ne m'adresses la parole sauf pour le boulot et lui il débarque et il y en a que pour lui ! s'énerva la jeune fille

- tu es ma cousine Hinata

- et alors ?

- je t'aime en tant que telle

- mais ce n'est pas assez !

- écoute Hinata je t'aime bien mais là tu en fais de trop et si tune le lâche pas tu le regretteras

Neji vit Hinata tellement choquait qu'elle desserra son emprise sur Gaara et baissa sa garde. C'est alors que Neji intervint, il se rua sur Hinata et poussa Gaara loin d'elle. Jamais plus il ne la laisserait toucher Gaara, maintenant il savait la réponse qu'il allait donner à Gaara mais pour le moment il devait s'occuper de sa cousine. En quelques minutes il réussit à la maîtriser et à l'assommer. Il posa Hinata dans le canapé et se pencha vers Gaara

- ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Neji

- oui mais je ne savais pas que tu avais un entourage aussi dangereux, plaisanta Gaara

- je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé

- ce n'est pas de ta faute, arrête de toujours t'en vouloir

- je sais mais elle fait partit de MA famille !

- tu ne les contrôle pas tout de même !

- je ne sais pas quoi penser

- en premier lieu il faut l'enfermer quelque part, expliqua calmement Gaara

- oui sinon on risque d'avoir de gros problèmes, confirma Neji qui attrapa sa cousine

Ils l'emmenèrent dans une pièce sans fenêtre et qui fermé à clé

- et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda Gaara

- on va attendre qu'elle se réveille et on l'interrogera

- sur quoi ?

- savoir si l'attaque venait de son propre chef ou si c'est ma famille qui est à l'origine de tout ça

Gaara se dirigea vers le salon et Neji le suivit. Le silence s'installa entre eux et Neji décida de commencer le dialogue

- je voudrais qu'on discute de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure dans la chambre

- il n'y a rien à dire, répliqua Gaara

- si, il y a plusieurs choses à dire

- comme quoi ? Soupira Gaara

- comme celle-ci

Neji s'avança vers Gaara, baissa son visage vers le sien, mis sa main derrière la tête de Gaara et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gaara écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa faire. Quand à Neji il trouva la sensation très agréable, il savait maintenant, il avait les idées claires, il ne voulait pas de Gaara comme un simple ami. Il avait eu très peur lorsqu'Hinata avait menacé Gaara d'une arme. Sa langue passa sur les lèvres du rouquin et celui-ci poussa un soupir d'aise, Neji voulut approfondir leur échange mais Gaara s'écarta et le regarda dans les yeux

- tu es sûr de ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- j'en suis sûr et certains

- pourquoi maintenant ?

- j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre que j'ai enfin compris ce que je ressentais pour toi

- et que sont-ils ?

- je te considère plus qu'un simple ami

- tu en auras mis du temps pour t'en rendre compte

- que veux-tu dire ?

- en faite depuis le début où je t'ai rencontré que j'ai ce genre de sentiments pour toi et c'est pour cette raison que j'allais au même missions que toi et que je te suivais tout le temps

- pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? S'étonna Neji

- tu m'aurais tout de suite rejeté

- tu as surement raison

Neji regarda Gaara, il est vrai qu'il l'aurait envoyé baladé mais maintenant qu'il savait il n'allait pas le laisser partir. Il commença donc à défaire les boutons de sa chemise et il vit que Gaara écarquillait les yeux et il eu un sourire

- qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne dis plus rien ?

- que fais-tu ? Réussi à dire Gaara

- à ton avis ? Je pense qu'on a assez perdu de temps, tu ne trouves pas ?

- je ne sais pas si …

Neji ne le laissa pas finir et l'allongea dans le canapé

- ne dit rien et laisse toi aller

Gaara hocha la tête et se laissa faire. Neji prit grand soin de défaire les vêtements un par un de Gaara, ainsi que les siens. Lorsqu'ils furent nus l'un comme l'autre Neji posa ses lèvres dans le cou de son compagnon qui repoussa sa tête en arrière. Neji n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel, ses mains allaient sur tout le corps de Gaara, il lécha aussi les tétons de celui-ci, sa langue descendit plus bas jusqu'à la naissance de le verge tendue et il passa le bout de sa langue sur le gland ce qui fit sursauter Gaara

- tu as l'air d'aimer ça dit moi

- tait toi et continu

- ah bon ? Et si je ne veux pas ? Rigola Neji

- je te tue

Neji se mit à rire et avala entièrement la verge de son futur amant, il fit des va et viens de plus en plus rapide et sa langue n'arrêtait pas de le titiller. Neji adorait entendre les petits gémissements que Gaara faisait, comment avait-il pu se passer d'une telle chose ? Il adorait le fait d'être aimé et de pouvoir faire plaisir et Gaara qui gémissait de plus en plus fort à chaque va et vient de Neji

- si tu continus je vais…

Neji comprit et arrêta ses mouvements, il donna ses doigts à Gaara qui les humidifia avec avidité, une fois fait il prépara Gaara dû mieux qu'il put et mit son érection là où il venait d'humidifier et le pénétra lentement, Gaara se crispa un peu car au début cela n'était pas très agréable mais lorsque la douleur s'en alla il eu un élan de plaisir et donna de lui-même un coup de rein. Neji accéléra la cadence, il adorait les sensations qu'il ressentait en Gaara. Il fit des mouvements de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus fort jusqu'à atteindre le point qui fit hurler de plaisir son compagnon. Neji sentait qu'il allait venir, c'est pour cette raison qu'il accéléra ses mouvements et qu'ils finirent par venir ensembles. Après l'acte Neji était essoufflé et se mit à côté de Gaara

- wow c'était génial, soupira Neji

- pour un débutant tu as été pas mal

- qui te dit que je suis un débutant ?

- tu plaisantes j'espère ! S'énerva Gaara

Neji se mit à rire, ce qui ne plu pas à Gaara qui voulut se lever mais Neji le retint

- je plaisante, ne t'énerve pas comme ça

- c'était ma première fois, murmura Gaara

- quoi ? S'étonna Neji

- je viens de dire…

- je sais ce que tu as dis mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- j'ai essayé de te le dire mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps

- je suis désolé

- non ce n'est pas grave, cela en valait le coup

- tu es sûr que je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal ?

- puisque je te dis que j'ai apprécié tout autant que toi

- oui c'est sûr

Neji se pencha vers Gaara pour l'embrasser lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd provenant du placard où se trouvait Hinata

- je crois que ta cousine est réveillé, rigola Gaara

- ne t'inquiète pas je vais aller la voir tout seul

- hors de question, cette affaire me concerne aussi et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en est

- comme tu voudras

Les deux jeunes hommes s'habillèrent et allèrent ouvrir le placard où se trouvait Hinata. Celle-ci avait l'air énervé et Neji soupira

- je vais enlever ton bâillon mais promets moi de ne pas te mettre à hurler, expliqua calmement Neji

La jeune fille hocha de la tête et Neji défit le bâillon qui empêchait Hinata de s'exprimer

- vous allez tous les deux le payer, crachat-elle

- ne soit pas ridicule, soupira Neji

- tu ne t'en sortiras jamais avec un mec comme lui

- ne l'insulte pas ! S'énerva Neji

- qu'est ce qu'il est pour toi ?

- cela ne te regarde pas, j'ai par contre une question à te poser

- cours toujours !

- l'attaque que tu as commise sur Gaara venait-elle de toi ou d'un ordre de ton père ?

- je t'ai dit que …

- je viens de coucher avec Neji

Neji écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Gaara

- qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? S'étonna Neji

- je dis simplement la vérité à ta cousine

- je ne pense pas …

- MENTEUR !

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers Hinata, celle-ci était folle de rage. Neji comprit que Gaara avait été trop loin

- écoute Hinata …

- dit moi qu'il ment, dit le moi !

Neji ne savait pas quoi dire, d'un côté s'il disait la vérité à Hinata elle risquait d'être hors d'elle et de l'autre s'il mentait Gaara serait vexé et partirait

- là n'est pas la question et j'aimerais que tu me répondes à ma question

- je te répondrais si tu me réponds

- ne fait pas l'enfant capricieuse Hinata

- toi non plus Neji, intervint Gaara

- bon d'accord, j'ai couché avec lui, maintenant tu dois me donner ta réponse

Neji regarda sa cousine, celle-ci avait les yeux écarquillés et elle avait l'air de ne pas en revenir

- Hinata ? Ça va ?

- je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura-t-elle

- de quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Neji

- je n'arrive pas à y croire car comment une personne qui fait partit de la famille ennemi à la notre est pu capturer ton cœur froid

- je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça alors s'il te plaît dit-moi qui voulait sa mort

- mon père, même si je me suis portée volontaire

- pourquoi ?

- car depuis que tu le connais tu t'éloignes de moi et mon père n'arrive pas à digéré le fait qu'un des futurs héritiers fréquentes une personne de la famille qui est ennemi à la notre

- ce n'est pas si facile que ça en à l'air

- alors pourquoi lui ?

- je ne sais pas

Neji s'installa sur une chaise qui se trouvait à côté du placard et se tourna vers Gaara

- ce que je viens de dire à m cousine est la stricte vérité, je ne sais pas comment c 'est arrivé entre toi et moi mais j'aime ce qui se passe entre nous deux

- c'est vrai ? S'étonna Gaara

- oui, répondit simplement Neji

Neji vit Gaara s'approcher de lui et ils s'embrassèrent, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et ils poussèrent en même temps un soupir d'aise. Ils se reculèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent les toussotements d'Hinata

- vous ne voyez pas que je suis là non ?

Neji vit Gaara rougir et il sourit

- pas la peine de rougir, il faudra bien qu'elle s'y fasse

- oui c'est sûr, souriait Gaara

- comment ça m'y faire ? Demanda Hinata

- oui bien évidemment je ne compte pas le laisser tomber car ceci ne plaît pas à ma famille

- vous ne comptez pas me tuer ?

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent Hinata étonné et Neji prit la parole

- on n'a aucunement envie de te tuer

- avec ce que j'ai fait à Gaara ?

- ce que tu as fait est irréversible mais j'espère bien que tu vas changer

- tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Hinata

- bien sûr, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, par contre ton père, lui, le mérite

- non ! Tu ne vas pas faire une telle chose !

- oh que si et tu vas rester là en attendant, compris ?

- non ne fait pas ça s'il te plaît

- trop tard ma décision est déjà prise, tu viens Gaara ?

- d'accord, désolé Hinata mais je le suis

- attend Neji !

Mais Neji ne l'écouta pas, il l'assomma de nouveau, la bâillonna et la porta sur son épaule

- on la prend avec nous ? S'étonna Gaara

- bien sûr je ne vais pas non plus la laisser mourir de faim et de soif, en plus elle nous servira d'otage

- ce n'est pas bête

- allez maintenant que tout est réglé on peut y aller

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la maison et prirent la voiture. Neji mit Hinata à l'arrière en espérant que celle-ci ne se réveil pas durant le voyage. Sinon elle essaierait de s'échapper ou pire de se débattre ce qui ne ferait pas bon ménage dans la voiture

- tu es sûr que ça va aller ? L'interrompit Gaara

- oui car si on n'en finit pas avec cette histoire on ne sera jamais tranquille

- tu as sans doute raison mais il n'y aurait pas une autre solution ?

- tu sais j'ai tourné le problème dans tous les sens et je n'ai trouvé aucune autre solution

- mais de là à tuer ton oncle, ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ?

- je ne pense pas, je préfère que se soit lui qui meurt plutôt que toi

- je sais mais je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée

Neji ne répondit pas et regarda quelques secondes Gaara, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il redirigea son regard vers la route

- tu ne dis plus rien Neji ?

- je n'ai rien à dire et maintenant il faut agir

Neji et Gaara ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à destination. Neji s'étonna même que sa cousine n'est rien tentée. Il se retourna et vit qu'elle était bel et bien réveillé et qu'elle fixait le plafond de la voiture. Il s'arrêta et sortit de la voiture, il alla à l'arrière de celle-ci et défi le bâillon d'Hinata

- pourquoi n'as-tu rien tenté ? Demanda Neji

- pourquoi faire ? Tu m'aurais libéré ?

- non mais cela m'étonne de ta part que tu n'es rien dit

- tu sais je me suis fait à l'idée que je ne risque rien et donc que cela ne servait à rien de me débattre

- tu es bizarre par moment tu le sais ?

- je suis simplement comme toi

Neji re bâillonna sa cousine

- désolé de faire ça mais cela aura l'air plus crédible

Il vit sa cousine hocher la tête et la sortit du véhicule, il plaça la jeune femme devant lui et appela Gaara

- surtout tu restes derrière nous deux et fait attention à nos arrières

- tu sais que je ne suis pas un chasseur pour rien

- oui mais le poison t'a affaibli

- ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ça ira

- ok je vais essayer

- mais bien sûr, rigola Gaara

Les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent devant le quartier des Hyugga et Neji commença à avoir les mains moites, Gaara posa sa main sur son épaule

- ça va aller

- je sais, il faut juste que je me vide l'esprit

- d'accord

Une fois l'esprit vidait, ils s'avancèrent vers les portes de la porte principale. Bien évidemment deux gardes étaient devant, Neji sortit son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Hinata

- je suis vraiment désolé Hinata

Elle lui jeta un regard compréhensif et ils entendirent Gaara lui aussi sortir une arme et la chargée

- je suis prêt, on peut y aller

Ils avancèrent vers les gardes, ceux-ci écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Neji arrivait vers eux

- que venez-vous faire ici ? Demanda l'un des gardes

- à votre avis ? Répondit Neji narquois

- vous ne rentrerez pas ! S'exclama l'autre garde

- vous êtes sûr ?

Neji resserra son emprise sur Hinata et enfonça plus profondément son arme sur la tempe de la jeune femme

- Neji je ne sais pas ce que vous faites mais vous allez tout de suite laisser partir la fille du chef

- hors de question ! Maintenant laissez moi enter ou je la tue !

Les deux gardes n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs yeux, le potentiel futur chef des Hyugga menaçait sa propre cousine qui s'avérait être la fille du chef

- je ne vois pas pour quelle raison tu fais tout cela mais sache que c'est une grossière erreur de ta part

Mais lorsqu'ils virent que Gaara se montrait juste derrière Neji, ils furent encore plus stupéfaits

- qu'est ce que cela veux dire Neji ?

- laissez-moi passer

- hors de question !

Mais lorsqu'ils entendirent Hinata gémir, ils commencèrent à avoir des sueurs froides. Car s'il arrivait quoique se soit à la fille du chef cela leurs retomberaient dessus

- malgré le fait que tu détiennes Hinata, comme on n'a pas d'autorisation de celui-ci tu ne rentreras pas

- c'est ce qu'on va voir

Mais avant qu'ils puissent réagir le chef lui-même, Hiashi Hyugga, fit son apparition

- je peux savoir ce qui se passe devant chez moi ?

- chef ! Dieu soit loué vous êtes là ! Eh bien regardé par vous-même le problème

Hiashi se tourna vers le trio qui se trouvait devant ses gardes

- Neji ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ma fille ?

- je peux savoir pourquoi vous essayez de tuer Gaara ?

- c'est notre ennemi et il te fréquente

- en quoi cela vous regarde ? Demanda Neji

- en tant que futur chef des Hyugga tu ne dois pas t'approcher des No Subaku

- je fais ce que je veux et depuis quand m'avez-vous désigné en tant que futur chef ?

- depuis que je sais que tu le fréquente

Neji et Gaara pointèrent leur arme sur Hiashi et les deux gardes firent pareil mais vers Gaara

- si vous lui tirez dessus j'abats le chef, compris ?

- baissez vos armes

L'ordre venait d'Hiashi, celui-ci savait que Neji était sérieux

- pourquoi tout abandonner pour le fils de notre ennemi ?

- parce qu'au moins lui m'aime pour ce que je suis et pas pour la valeur que j'ai pour ma famille

- il t'aime ? Ne me fait pas rire !

- donc c'est soit tu nous laisses vivre comme bon nous semble, soit je vous tue pour que vous nous fichiez la paix

- et si je préfère mourir ?

Neji écarquilla les yeux, était-il vraiment capable de mourir, tout ça pour le récupérer ?

- vous plaisantez j'espère !

- à ton avis ? Serais-je capable de perdre la vie pour quelqu'un comme toi ?

Neji savait qu'il en serait capable mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est pourquoi il faisait ça

- pourquoi ? Pourquoi je compte autant pour vous ? Le clan peut trouver un autre héritier que moi ou même une héritière

- tu sais aussi bien que moi que nommer une femme comme chef de clan est impossible

- et alors ? Votre fille est capable de tenir ce rôle non ?

- c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a raté sa cible

- je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit Neji

- ne fait pas l'innocent, je sais qu'elle t'a dit ce qu'était sa mission, je me trompe Hinata ?

Neji savait qu'il était dans un cul de sac, s'il tirait sur Hiashi les deux autres idiots leurs tireraient dessus et il n'avait aucune intention de faire du mal à Hinata. Pourquoi ne leur foutait-on pas la paix ? Jamais il n'avait demandé à devenir chef de clan et maintenant qu'il voulait partir on l'en empêchait

- je veux juste que vous me fichiez la paix et nous laisser vivre tranquille

- je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux vivre une vie ordinaire auprès de lui ! Répondit Hiashi

Neji s'attendait à tous sauf à ça, pourquoi lui poser ce genre de question ?

- qu'entendez-vous par vivre une vie ordinaire ?

- toi qui es l'un de nos meilleurs chasseurs, tu veux vivre comme une simple personne

- je n'ai jamais dit que j'arrêtais de chasser, je le ferais simplement plus pour vous

- une raison de plus pour ne pas te laisser partir

- il est hors de question que je reste avec vous !

- qu'est ce qui te déplaît autant dans notre clan ?

- je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui

Neji se tourna vers Gaara et lui donna un sourire

- je vois que tu ne changeras pas d'avis Neji, soupira Hiashi

- non

- mais moi non plus je ne changerais pas d'avis et sache que si tu pars avec lui je te traquerais

- tant pis je prends le risque et maintenant restait tous où vous êtes sinon je la tue !

- tu n'oserais pas

- vous en êtes sûr ? Je me suis bien lié avec l'ennemi non ?

Neji enserra sa prise sur sa cousine et se mit à reculer jusqu'à sa voiture et Gaara fit de même

- si tu montes dans cette voiture tu seras un ennemi de la famille Hyugga

- faites comme bon vous semble, répliqua Neji

Il fit monter Gaara à l'arrière du véhicule avec Hinata, il monta ensuite en laissant son arme pointait sur Hiashi

- sache une chose sur moi Hiashi, c'est que je ne cède pas et ne cèderait jamais à votre chantage

- et toi sache que tu fais une grosse erreur en prenant ma fille en otage et de partir avec cette énergumène dans son genre

Neji démarra la voiture et partit sans un regard en arrière. Il savait qu'Hiashi allait les faire suivre malgré le fait qu'Hinata soit dans la voiture. Neji poussa quand même un soupir

- que comptes-tu faire ? Lui demanda Gaara

- retourner dans la maison de Sakura et après on avisera

- et pour Hinata on va faire quoi ?

- je ne sais pas

Durant tout le trajet Neji ne prononça pas un mot, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire d'Hinata et encore moins de sa vie. Il savait maintenant qu'il était tombé amoureux de Gaara, mais comment vivre avec lui en sachant qu'il risquait sa vie en sa présence ? Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison de Sakura, Gaara descendit suivit d'Hinata et Neji leur ouvra la porte. Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon et Neji détacha sa cousine

- si tu veux partir, tu peux

- tu me laisserais partir sans me retenir ?

- pourquoi je te retiendrais ? De tout de façon ton père va quand même me poursuivre non ?

- oui c'est vrai, mais si je ne veux pas partir ?

- pourquoi voudrais-tu rester ?

- car j'en ai assez de ma vie au sein du clan

- et ça te prends d'un coup comme ça ?

- je me suis souvenue de ce que tu disais à mon père et cela m'à fait réfléchir

- et en quoi je t'ai fait réfléchir ?

- tu avais raison lorsque tu disais que je pourrais être le chef de clan mais mon père ne voudra rien savoir et je serais toute ma vie un sous fifre, alors si tu veux bien je pourrais rester là

- il faut que j'en parle avec Gaara mais sache une chose, on ne pourra pas rester éternellement ici

- je sais, donc c'est d'accord ?

- je vais aller le voir et je reviens

- d'accord

Il laissa la jeune fille toute seule et partit à la recherche de Gaara qui les avait laissés seuls. Il le trouva assis dans le lit d'une des chambres de la maison. Neji alla s'asseoir près de lui

- quelque chose ne va pas Gaara ?

- non je suis heureux et inquiet à la fois

- ah bon, pour quelle raison ? S'inquiéta Neji

- eh bien je suis content car tu m'as choisi mais le pire c'est qu'on sera toujours poursuivi par ta famille

- et pas par la tienne ?

- comment ça la mienne ? Demanda Gaara

- eh bien oui, on n'a des problèmes avec ma famille depuis le début mais pas la tienne, comment ça se fait ?

- je…je ne sais pas, balbutia Gaara

- ne fait pas l'innocent, qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

- je ne vois pas pourquoi je te cacherais quelque chose

Neji vit que Gaara fuyait son regard, il fallait vraiment qu'ils les points sur les « i »

- écoute je voudrais que tu me dises ce qui se passe, de quoi as-tu peur ?

- en faite j'ai coupé les ponts avec ma famille

- pourquoi ?

- car pour être avec toi je ne pouvais plus être avec eux

Neji regarda Gaara, celui-ci avait abandonné sa famille pour qu'ils soient ensembles et il ne lui en n'avait rien dit

- tu aurais dû me le dire

- pourquoi faire ?

Neji embrassa Gaara, il savait ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il voulait c'était la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Gaara qui avait un air surpris

- qu'es-tu en train de faire ?

- à ton avis ? ça ne se voit pas ?

- si mais je suis étonné que tu le fasses là tout de suite

- car je sais ce que je veux

Neji finit de déshabiller Gaara et se déshabille à son tour. une fois qu'ils furent nus tous les deux, Neji posa ses lèvres sur le corps nu de son amant. celui-ci eu un frisson de plaisir, après ses lèvres Neji posa sa langue et titilla le bout du téton de Gaara. Neji adorait l'entendre gémir et c'est pour cette raison qu'il alla directement sur la verge tendue de son partenaire. il posa sa langue sur le bout du gland et happa d'un coup le pénis de Gaara. Il fit des vas et vient en mettant de temps en temps des coups de langues sur tout le pénis de celui-ci. Gaara prit lui même la main de Neji et humidifia les doigts de celui-ci

- je te veux, alors dépêche toi, haleta Gaara

Neji prépara donc Gaara et ensuite le pénétra, jamais il ne se lasserait des sensations qu'il avait lorsqu'il le pénétrait. Lorsqu'il vit que Gaara s'était habitué à lui il commença à faire des mouvements de plus en plus forts, les cris de Gaara résonnèrent dans tout la maison et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extase en même temps, leurs deux voix se mêlèrent en un seul cri. ils s'allongèrent ensuite essoufflé l'un à côté de l'autre

- ça va je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

Neji vit Gaara éclater de rire

- qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

- tu ne vas pas me demander ça à chaque fois qu'on fera l'amour ?

- j'ai le droit de me faire du soucis pour toi non ?

- tu es adorable lorsque tu te fâches

- je ne suis pas fâché

Neji savait qu'il était puéril, mais il adorait entendre Gaara rire, il soupira. il espérait que le temps où il l'entendait rire serait encore long et qu'il arriverait à le protéger.

- heureusement que ta cousine n'est plus là sinon on serait dans de beaux draps, rigola Gaara

- ah oui c'est vrai je devais te parler de ça

- de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- eh bien en faite Hinata n'est pas parti

- Quoi ! S'exclama Gaara

Neji eu un tendre sourire en voyant Gaara rougir

- tu aurais pût me le dire

il se leva et s'habilla

- qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Neji

- je me rhabille comme tu peux le voir

- pourquoi ?

- et si Hinata vient à débarquer ?

- elle ne viendra pas

- comment peux tu en être sûr ?

- car vu ce qu'elle a entendu cela m'étonnerait qu'elle rentre dans la chambre

- arrête de dire ça et pourquoi elle est encore là ? Tu l'as laissé attaché ?

- non, mais elle a soudainement eu envie de quitter le clan et comme elle a nul part où aller, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait rester un peu avec nous

- tu aurais dû me le dire avant que l'on fasse l'amour

- tu n'étais pas gêné de lui dire la dernière fois lorsque tu lui as dit qu'on couchait ensemble

- oui mais ce n'était pas la même chose

- ah bon et pourquoi ?

- car elle nous a entendu, s'écria Gaara

- et alors ? Tu sais ce n'est plus une enfant

- oui mais moi je ne suis pas un exhibitionniste

- je suis désolé, je ne recommencerais plus

Gaara le regarde et Neji le trouva encore plus beau

- pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

- je te trouve très beau

- ce n'est pas drôle

- mais je suis très sérieux et je t'aime

- tu quoi ?

Neji écarquilla les yeux, venait-il vraiment de dire "je t'aime" à Gaara ? Non, ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas avoir évolué aussi vite

- tu le pense vraiment ? Demanda Gaara

- je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'en pense

- tu sais que moi je t'aime

- vraiment ?

- oui et je pense même que je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard posé sur toi

- et tu n'as pas peur d'être malheureux avec moi ?

- pourquoi le serais-je ?

- car comme tu le sais je suis quelqu'un de dangereux

- seul toi le pense

- tu me fais confiance ?

- bien sûr, affirma Gaara

Neji sourit, il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de son ennemi. il espérait seulement qu'ils arriveraient à semer sa famille pour longtemps. Gaara se leva et prit la main de Neji

- allez on va dire à ta cousine qu'elle peut rester avec nous

Maintenant Neji en était certains, il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.


End file.
